The Great And Maybe Not So Great Hetalia Adventure
by RemyKeehlJeevas
Summary: After constant reoccurring dreams of her lover, Emma and her friends are forced into the world of Hetalia for a big adventure. They find that Emma isn't the only ones having dreams and the real reason they were called to the realm of Hetalia. Find out how these abnormal teens cope with love, a bowl of pasta, and possibly the end of the Hetalia world. Can they save it? It's inside
1. Chapter 1

**The Great And Maybe Not So Great Hetalia Adventure**

**Hi dere guise! So I started a new story because i felt that my works were a little lacking/ empty. Like I only have seven. But out of all of them maybe three are completed and only one is a full story with chapters and crap. So I decided Im going to take these two weeks i have before school and try to get on some stories. Hopefully Ill get in that creative writing class this year so that will push me to finish them. So without further of my ramblings... I present to you *in big announcer voice like the ones at the fight ring* THE GREAT AND MAYBE NOT SO GREAT HETALIA ADVENTURE...oh wait the title is up there. Yeah.**

**PLEASE READ, PLEASE ENJOY, AND PLEASE, DEAR GOD, PLEASE, REVIEW!**

**~RemyKeehlJeevas~**

**Chapter 1**

"_Arthur." Her voice came as a playful warning. _

"_What?" He groaned, annoyed and popped one eye open to look at Emma. _

_While he rather stay asleep and wrap himself up in his lover, he did have a very important UN meeting to attend, or so Alfred called it._

_Emma traced circles on his bare chest with her fingers, "You have a very important meeting. You need to go. Make sure things stay in line."_

_Arthur removed his arms from behind his head and turned over._

"_At this bloody hour in the morning?" He groaned into the pillow. _

_Emma sat up a bit shocked that Arthur complained about how early the meeting was. Usually he would have been up and gone at this time as the meeting was 6 am. Here it was, 5:30, and he hasn't even gotten out of bed. She placed a hand on Arthur's back and patted it lightly, "Come on. Get up, darling."_

_Arthur turned his face to her and raised an eyebrow. The truth is he wanted to stay and have his way with her. There's no way a man can think of some so called "very important meeting" when his beautiful lover is naked next to him. _

"_Why should I? America is probably going to come up with some stupid plan which Japan will most likely agree with. France and I will just end up in another argument. The other countries will just argue and Germany will just yell once he gets irritated with all the noise, which will quiet everyone down, but I can assure you we won't get anything done."_

"_Then you should be there to make sure those things don't happen."_

_Arthur groaned again._

_Emma lied down on her back and sighed heavily, slightly annoyed, "Come on. You'll be late."_

_A silence had passed between them before Arthur turned to her. He used his finger to trace a line down her bare body from her neck to her belly button. Her skin was so soft and warm. One finger turned into two, which turned into his whole hand. He gingerly rubbed his hand down her body before moving close to her. _

"_I don't want to go." Arthur whispered in her ear as his hand rubbed down her sides. _

_Arthur got closer and kissed her neck making a trail down to her shoulder, "I don't want to go." It came breathlessly._

_Emma's body became stiff. She didn't want Arthur to be late for his meeting, but her mind was slowly becoming clouded. Her thoughts were moving away from the meeting. _

_Arthur moved on top of Emma. Bare stomach against bare stomach. He held himself up with one arm behind Emma's head. He leaned down to kiss her chin and her throat._

"_I don't want to go." This time it came a bit strained._

_Arthur leaned further down, until their bare chests were touching, to her ear, "I don't want to go."_

_This time it came out huskier and a slightly darker._

_A moan bubbled in Emma's throat but did not come pass. Her breathing picked up._

_Arthur nibbled on her neck, "I don't. Want. To. Go." With each word the nibble became harder until he bit down on her sweet spot._

_The moan that had been in her throat passed with full force so that Arthur could hear it. Emma placed her hands on Arthur's forearms. _

_From her sweet spot, Arthur kissed a trail up her neck to her cheek and finally planted one on her lips. It was a quick kiss, not much to it. But it did a number on her rational thought. _

"_Arthur," She breathed. _

_Arthur kissed down from her chin to her belly button and then kissed her thighs. His thumbs rubbed circles around her inner thighs before he placed kisses there. Then he kissed his way back up to her lips and stared into her brown orbs that were filled with desire. _

"_Isn't this better, Emma?" _

_Emma whimpered. She could feel Arthur's arousal pressing against her inner thigh._

"_Emma?" His voice became teasing and she knew he wanted her to play right in the palm of his hand. _

_Arthur grinded his hips against hers, his member pressing at her entrance. Emma's back arched and her hips bucked in to his._

_Arthur groaned low in her ear._

"_Arthur, please!" Emma moaned. _

_Arthur chuckled lowly and stopped moving, "Oh, but maybe that meeting really is important. I might just have to go." Arthur pulled away from her. _

_Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Arthur?" _

_There was no way he could just leave her hanging like that. He'd gotten her so worked up she didn't know what to do. _

_She pulled him back down. Her eyes were heated and practically searing with lust as she looked at him. The emotion couldn't be missed as Arthur gazed at her._

"_You want me to stay, Emma?"_

"_You started it." Emma replied bluntly._

_Arthur smirked and leaned down to kiss her._

"_Emma…"_

"_Oh, god!" Emma cried out as he moved within her. _

"Emma…"

"_Oh…fuck Arthur." _

"Emma…!"

"_Arthur!"_

"EMMA."

"ARTHUR!"

"EMMA!"

_Arthur's force increased and he did one rough pump to her core and Emma lost it._

"OH GOD, ARTHURRR!"

"GOD DAMMIT, EMMA, WAKE UP!"

_SMACK_

Emma shot up from bed to see her best friend Quinn standing over her.

Emma eyes widened and she looked around to figure out where she was. Her breathing was heavy and her hair tousled and much to her chagrin, she was unfortunately, just in her room.

Emma plopped back down on her sheets as her breathing calmed and then she touched her cheek that was still stinging from the impact of Quinn's hand. She glared up at her, "Did you just smack me?"

"We're going to be late." Quinn pulled the covers off Emma's body.

"You were having one of those weird dreams about Arthur, weren't you?" Quinn asked shaking her head.

Emma's eye widened in mock surprise, "Really? I couldn't have possibly known since it was interrupted by your UGLY HAND IN MY FACE!" Emma grabbed her purple clad pillow and bopped Quinn on the head with it.

"Ouch, Emma! Stop it." Quinn rubbed her head.

Emma shook her head and crossed her arms as she looked towards her bedroom, "It was a damn good dream to."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "So I heard."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed and her attention snapped back to Quinn so fast she almost had whiplash, "What do you mean you heard?"

"I MEAN I COULD HEAR YOU GROANING AND MOANING IN THE KITCHEN! DAMMIT! ARTHUR! ARTHUR! ARTHUR! THE WHOLE WORLD COULD PROBABLY HEAR YOU!"

Emma took her pillow and hit Quinn again only this time it hit her in the mouth, "Shut Up! Shut up! You ruined a perfectly good dream, you dream ruiner! You should be ashamed!" Emma hopped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to quickly get ready for school.

Quinn was dressed in the navy blue, white and gray plaid skirt and white short sleeved shirt. Her lovely red hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. She leaned against the threshold with her arms crossed as she watched Emma brush her lovely brown hair into submission.

"Dream ruiner? A plus for you in English." Quinn scoffed.

Emma shot her a glare through the mirror as she decided to braid her hair into one long braid down her shoulder.

"You're just mad that England is mine and not yours." Emma walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her uniform. She put on the plaid skirt, and decided on a long sleeve white blouse and a navy blue V-neck sweater vest.

Quinn laughed, "Oh please. You can have him." She moved to sit on Emma's bed.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she walked back into the bathroom to apply some mascara and eyeliner to bring out her striking hazel brown orbs.

"Well, France sucks. America sucks! PRUSSIA SUCKS. ITALY SUCK-"

Emma squealed as a brush was chucked at her head causing her to put a line of eye liner across her cheek.

She looked behind her to see Quinn standing up, a dark shadow over her face. She was furious, "You Take It Back Right Now, Emma. Take It Back." Quinn's fists curled up by her sides.

Emma sweat dropped and raised her hands in defense, "Ya, ya. Whatever you say, Quinn-chan. I was just joking. Ha ha…see? I love America, France, Prussia, and Italy. I was just kidding."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, "If you said anything about Spain, Finland, Canada or Switzerland, especially Canada or Finland, I would've killed you. " Quinn sat back down on the bed and crossed her legs, "And hurry up, we've got to be in class in fifteen minutes."

Emma wiped the mark off her face, "Yeah, yeah." 'God, could Quinn be any more terrifying?' Emma thought inwardly. 'And she did ruin my dream, she should pay the price.'

"Alright. I'm ready to go." Emma picked up her messenger bag.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Took you long enough." They headed for the door when Emma realized something.

"Wait a sec." Emma ran over to her poster of England as a pirate and kissed England square on the lips,

"Bye, my darling."

Quinn groaned, "Oh… gross!"

Emma squinted her eyes at Quinn, "You're just jealous 'cause England doesn't want you."

"Well I don't want England, with his freakin' three hundred eyebrows. It looks like a damn mustache on his head. Who needs that many eyebrows?" Quinn put a hand on her hips and started going on and on about England's eyebrows and then started on his cooking. Emma seethed.

"Oh. His food. For crying out loud, he burns everything. Like toast and eggs and…Italy even had to suffer from his-" Quinn stopped her rant. A tick mark formed on her head, "What did you say?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and sneered at her, "You heard me."

"If I heard you clearly, I wouldn't have asked. But it sounds like you said something about Canada. Why don't you speak up a little?" Quinn bawled up her fist and bit her lip.

Emma and Quinn stared at each other, lightening flashing between their eyes.

They were so caught up in their quarrel that they didn't notice Addelyn had come in. Yet Addelyn was oblivious to their tension.

"Erm... guys. I was worried that-"

Emma flew past Quinn and Addelyn, running down the hall screaming, "I SAID CANADA'S NOT A REAL COUNTRY. CANADA'S NOT A REAL COUNTRY! CANADA'S NOT REAL!"

Quinn growled, "COME BACK HERE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! I'LL BEAT YOU UP. TO A PULP." Quinn chased Emma down the hall. Even she didn't see Addelyn.

"Um…okay." Addelyn made her way to class, finally realizing why she had been ignored.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! CHARMANDER, I CHOOSE YOU!" Emma pulled off her Charmander plush from her bag and threw it at Quinn who was getting close to her. Quinn was so thrown off by the plush hitting her in her face that she had to stop running for a second. She looked down to see Charmander looking up at her. She shook her head the dark shadow once again fell over her features.

"EMMA, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Quinn ran after her. Addelyn was slowly following behind. She leaned down to pick up Charmander and placed it in her bag before continuing on her way.

She sighed, "Those two…Honestly. They're so troublesome."

Emma continued to run until she reached the classroom just before the bell rang.

She sat down at her desk, Quinn came in behind her.

She looked back and Quinn and caught her eyes. Quinn did the 'I'm watching you' motion with her fingers. From her eyes to Emma's and she mouthed, "You are so dead."

Emma pulled down her bottom eye lid and stuck her tongue like she'd seen in animes before. 'Who did Quinn think she was?' Emma thought and she turned back around. She ought to get Quinn back for ruining her dream. That dream. Emma touched her lips.

_It felt all too real. _

But what do you think dear reader? Was it real? Find out in the next chapter.

**Review please! **

**I beg of you, my lovely readers. I love you. Even if you say hi, I know that you read it. :D **

**haha**

**See you next time on **

***in that voice* THE GREAT AND MAYBE NOT SO GREAT HETALIA ADVENTURE**

_**~RKJ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****_Hello there, my lovely readers. Do to the unfortunate event that I have school on monday, I updated this quickly. I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up but it should be up soon because it'll be the last thing I can do for a while. School really gets in the way of my writing. lol. But After the next chapter, it'll be a while before i update. Right now, Im just trying to get the story rolling. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Thanks! I wuv you. _**

**_ps: I am aware that this is a short chapter. Because my main characters are the ones that are probably going to have the longest chapter. But until they get sucked into the Hetalia Realm, this is how the story will be written. But don't worry, it'll happen soon. :D _**

**_~RemyKeehlJeevas~_**

Chapter 2

A portal had opened between the real world and the animated world. To combine reality with fantasy is a dangerous thing to do because it messes with time and the minds of those who have always been either in the real world or the anime world. No one truly knows why this portal had suddenly opened but it would be a danger to them all. Nor are the side effects particularly favorable but nevertheless, this portal had to be closed.

That, my dear reader, is where the story begins.

Somewhere in the realm of Hetalia, a certain Brit was waking up with a problem in his pants and several questions on his mind.

_Who is she?_

Of course, maybe England had had dreams like this before. But none so detailed. As in she had a name and a face. Not only that, he felt a mental attraction to her. Like maybe he'd met her somewhere. The thing was he'd never seen her before. He should know her but he didn't. Yet he was,

'_In love with her?'_

'No, that could not possibly be,' Arthur thought to himself. How could you be in love with someone you didn't know, you haven't met, and certainly never seen before? Since we all know about England's sense of imagination, that would be the only way he could explain this dream. Yes, it's simply that he had imagined it. Right?

Arthur inhaled deeply and sat up from his bed only to remember his "problem." He groaned and guessed he would have to wait a few minutes before it would diminish, for lack of a better term. The best he could do was try not to think about that girl. Try not to think about her body, the way she felt, the way she looked at him, and the way he kissed her. Arthur groaned. He wasn't helping himself at all.

After Arthur got dressed, he went down stairs and made a cup of tea before he went to his office. He read through files and filled out paperwork and all the usual representative work. He had been sitting for hours, and he could use a break then. He took a sip of tea, which had now turned cold, much to his disappointment.

At that moment, the phone rang. Arthur answered it, "Hello?"

"DUUDE, DID YOU SEE IT, DID YOU SEE IT?"

A tick mark formed on Arthur's head. Of course it's America. What did that idiot want?

"See what?" Arthur asked with an annoyed sigh.

"THAT HUGE EXPLOSION IN THE SKY? IT WAS TOTALLY BADASS."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "What the bloody hell are you talking about? And would you please stop yelling in my ear?"

"Oh, sorry, bro. There was this big explosion in the sky. I was sleeping last night when I saw this burst of light flashing. You had to have seen it. There was this pinkish hole. Now all it's doing is glowing in the middle of the sky. Kind of looks like a snowflake shaped bubble. If you look outside, you might see it. I'm calling an urgent meeting, Thursday morning. 8 am. You got it?"

Arthur sighed heavily and went to his window. Sure enough there was a sort of clear snowflake shaped bubble in the sky.

"What is that?"

"I don't know man. But it's cool right?"

Arthur studied the odd bubble. It seemed to pulse and shimmer there in the sky.

"But anyway, you're coming to that meeting, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be there."

"Cool, bro. See you soon.'

America hung up. Arthur placed the phone back on the hook.

Whatever that thing was, Arthur hoped he wouldn't regret it. Arthur could remember the last time something like this had happened and the whole world had been turning white. Surely those weird UFO bodies couldn't be back?

But, no, dear reader. This time it wasn't the aliens.

* * *

"Mr. Bonnefoy? It's time to get up." One of France's maids came in and opened his windows to let in the bright morning before leaving his room.

France however was buried under his blanket, caught on a memory of his dream last night. He had been up for about an hour now, trying to fathom the woman he had seen. 'Lyn..or something.'

France shook his head. He'd most likely had dreams like this before, and that was how he would pass it off. He would excuse the difference between the rest of them. No matter how much realer it felt, or how familiar she seemed, he would excuse it.

What was really on his mind more than anything was that explosion he saw. He had seen a burst of light shoot out from the sky and now there was this bubble looking thing in the sky. He'd been sitting on his balcony with a glass of wine when he caught sight of this explosion.

At that moment, the phone rang. France reached for it from under the covers.

"Bonjour?" France yawned.

"FRANCE! DUDE! DID YOU SEE IT? LAST NIGHT? DID YOU SEE IT? THAT EXPLOSION IN THE SKY?"

"America? Oui. I did. Do you know what it is?"

"No, man but I'm calling an urgent meeting Thursday, to talk about it, 8 am. Be there or be square, Yo."

"Of course I will be there."

"Alright, see you then."

And with that America hung up.

France sighed and pushed the covers off his boxer clad body and sighed. Images of the woman appeared in his mine again.

"_What do you want, Francis?"_

"_Is it not obvious, __mon chéri?"_

_France kissed her neck and pressed her harder against the wall._

"_Francis…we should…."_

France shook his head. Should a dream ever be this vivid? He could remember every detail . He could feel her on him as if she had been there last night, literally in his room. It was not like other dreams. In which he usually forgot the woman or only memorized specific parts of her. But not this time, he remembered everything. The individual sighs she took in between his kisses or the way she gripped his shoulders tightly, pleading for him to take her anyway he wished. And all of it, he could feel. He could memorize. It was strange. Very strange.

But France wasn't the only one having strange dreams, dear reader.

And he certainly wouldn't be the last.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. :D**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**~RKJ~**_


End file.
